gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet's Girl
Get over to Sweet before the Seville Boulevard set finish him off. Get over to Emmet's if you need a piece. The Seville Boulevard Families have Sweet surrounded in his girl's flat. Take those Seville boys out! Fetch a four door car to pick up Sweet and his girl. Get back to your hood. }} Sweet's Girl is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by his brother Sweet from his house in Grove Street, Ganton, Los Santos. Mission Carl Johnson drops by his brother's house. Upon arrival, however, he realises that nobody is home. Carl walks out of the house and receives a phone call from Sweet. Sweet informs Carl that he has been ambushed by Seville Boulevard Families gang members while visiting his girlfriend in Playa del Seville, and that they have surrounded his girlfriend's flat. Carl arrives at Sweet's girlfriend's flat, where he discovers that they are being attacked by five gunmen, two of them are armed with Tec-9s and the other three are carrying 9mm pistols. Sweet is firing back with his own pistol, but his ammunition is depleting quickly, prompting Carl to resolve the situation by killing the gang members. After killing the gang members, Sweet phones Carl again and tells him to acquire a four-door vehicle to drive Sweet and his girlfriend home. Carl picks up both Sweet and his girlfriend, who are immediately chased by three Seville Boulevard Families gang cars. After fending off the pursuing gang members, Carl drives Sweet and his girlfriend back to Sweet's house, where Sweet pledges to end the "green on green" war. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get over to Sweet before the Seville Boulevard set finish him off. **Get over to Emmet's if you need a piece. *The Seville Boulevard Families have Sweet surrounded in his girl's flat. Take those Seville boys out! *Fetch a four door car to pick up Sweet and his girl. *Get back to your hood. Instructional Messages Reward The reward for completing this mission is an increase in respect. The mission Cesar Vialpando is also unlocked. Transcript Gallery Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS1.png|CJ comes over to Sweet's house looking for his friends. He calls out for Sweet and Smoke, but nobody answers. Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS2.png|CJ ponders where his friends could've went. Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS3.png|After some time, CJ gives up and goes outside. Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS4.png|Just as CJ goes outside, his phone rings. Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS5.png|CJ picks up. Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS6.png|The caller is a distressed Sweet. Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS7.png|Sweet tells CJ that he has been seeing a girl associated with the Seville Boulevard Families. Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS8.png|Sweet says that a rumor about it must've spread around the neighborhood and now the Seville Boulevard Families are cornering him by the girl's apartment. Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS9.png|Sweet asks CJ to come over and drive them out of the Seville hood. Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS10.png|CJ tells Sweet that he'll come over in a minute and tells him not to worry. Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS11.png|Sweet reminds CJ to go to Emmet's to get a pistol if he needs one. Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS12.png|As Sweet hangs up, he and the Seville Boulevard gangbangers begin their shootout. Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS13.png|CJ must now drive to the Seville Boulevard hood and rescue Sweet before he gets killed. Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS14.png|CJ is reminded to go to Emmet's to get a gun if he needs to. Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS15.png|CJ heading to Emmet's place in Willowfield. Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS16.png|CJ getting a heater from Emmet's. Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS17.png|As CJ arrives at the flats in Playa del Seville, he realizes that the Seville Boulevard boys have Sweet pinned down, which means that CJ is forced to kill all of them. Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS18.png|CJ and the Seville Boulevard boys shooting out. Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS19.png|After all Seville Boulevard Families gangbangers are taken out, CJ's phone rings once again. Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS20.png|CJ picks up the phone. Sweet is calling him and tells him to get a car before he and his girl can get out safely. Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS22.png|CJ must now get a four-door car and park by the flats. Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS23.png|CJ getting a four-door car. Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS24.png|After CJ fetches a four-door car, Sweet and Sweet's girl run out of the flats. Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS25.png|Sweet and his girlfriend getting into Carl's car. Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS26.png|Just as they get into the car, two cars driven by Seville Boulevard boys emerge from around the flats. Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS27.png|CJ must now get Sweet and his girlfriend back to the cul-de-sac in Grove Street while avoiding the Seville Boulevard boys. Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS28.png|On the way back to Ganton, Sweet engages in a conversation with his girl. Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS29.png|A little further down the way, Sweet tells CJ that his girl has a sister and asks him if he'd like to get her number. Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS30.png|As Sweet and CJ evade the Seville Boulevard gangsters, CJ says that members of the Families killing other Families members is a disgrace and no way to run things. Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS31.png|CJ, Sweet and Sweet's girl returning to the cul-de-sac in Grove Street. Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS32.png|CJ stopping by Sweet's house. Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS33.png|Upon arriving, CJ, Sweet and Sweet's girl get out of the car and walk to Sweet's house. Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS34.png|Sweet tells his girl to go inside, while he and CJ have a little talk. Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS35.png|Sweet agrees to what CJ said earlier about Grove Street being forced to kill Seville Boulevard boys. Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS36.png|Sweet congratulates CJ on doing good. Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS37.png|CJ attributes his good job to him being a Johnson. Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS38.png|Sweet tells CJ that he has to go now and be with his girl. Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS39.png|Sweet and CJ say goodbye to each other and Sweet walks off. Sweet'sGirl-GTASA-SS40.png|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Mission 8 - Sweet's Girl (HD)|Original Version GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 8 - Sweet's Girl (HD)|Mobile Version GTA San Andreas Remastered - Mission 8 - Sweet's Girl (Xbox 360 PS3)|Remastered Version Trivia *Sweet's girlfriend uses the same model as the receptionist at the Las Venturas Planning Department (during the mission Architectural Espionage) and one of the models on the Zip billboard in Rodeo, as well as a regular pedestrian roaming the streets. *Some dialogue from this mission before the action was deleted. For example, Sweet's girlfriend originally spoke during the mission, as evidenced by the audio files. **The girlfriend will still speak when bumped into, although these quotes are simply reused from the pedestrian model she uses. *Sometimes in the mobile versions of the game, the mission can crash before the cutscene starts. This happens rarely, however, and can be fixed by simply doing other missions beforehand. *When Sweet tells his girlfriend to get inside his house before speaking to Carl, she will instantly disappear once the brothers start talking. This can be observed when looking below Sweet's armpit whilst he is talking to Carl. *The in-game text refers to Sweet's girlfriend's house as a "flat". which is the British English equivalent of "apartment", a reference to Rockstar Games' British origins. *The Seville Boulevard Gang members are only active during this mission. As when roaming around the area outside of missions, players can still interact with them as if they were Grove Street Families members. This is just to demonstrate that this is another chapter of the Grove Street Families, however they haven't been seeing eye to eye lately in this point of the story. *If players cause any damage to the four-door seated vehicle they are driving while on the way back to Grove Street after picking up Sweet and his girlfriend, an additional quote will be used, which includes Sweet stating that he won't drive as bad as CJ to his girlfriend. Navigation }} ar:فتاة سويت de:Sweet’s Girl es:Sweet's Girl fr:Sweet's Girl pl:Dziewczyna Sweeta pt:Sweet's Girl ru:Sweet's Girl fi:Sweet's Girl Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas